the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Boleyn
Would you prefer that I were the monster hiding in your closet, the evil that you could put a name to in order to justify cutting down? Background During the first Conjuction of the Spheres, Tomas, along with his vampiric brethren arrived in our world, one of several Vampire Overlords, referred to as the 'Unseen Elders'. These Unseen Elders were the most powerful of their kind and commanded respect of all vampires, from the intelligent Higher Vampires to the primal and instinctive Fleders and Garkains. Although having unequalled means to do so however, the Elders took little interest in motives of conquest or dominion over the other races, instead preferring to remain in isolation and be left alone to slumber until the day came when they would be able to return to their homeworld. The Elder known as Markus Personality and Behavior Despite being one of the most powerful monsters to roam the world, Markus is a relatively relaxed and good natured being. Unlike several of the Unseen Elders, he has long come to terms with being stranded in a new world, and to embrace it rather than spend eons waiting for a day when there many be a potential new Conjunction. However, he is still a monster of near unmeasurable power, and can at times be drawn into a rage, where he unleashes his true self and abilities upon those who have wronged or displeased him. Occupation A highly renowned scientist and alchemist, Markus is noted as one of the foremost experts in the world on many scientific subjects, although little do people know his knowledge comes from over a millennia of study. On top of his work, Markus is also a generous and charitable philanthropist. Religious Beliefs As with his daughter Catherine, Markus professes to follow the faith of the Eternal Fire as a high ranking citizen of Novigrad, yet cares very little for religion in general. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions While Markus's ultimate ambition is to return to his own world, along with the rest of his kind, he is under no illusion that it may never happen. He spends his time now trying to unravel the mysteries and secrets of this world. Bonds Family Catherine Boleyn Allies Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities * Strength '- 10 * '''Stamina '- 10 * '''Speed - 10 * Agility - 10 * Reflexes - 10 * Intelligence - 10 * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs